Displacement
by Timantha Turner
Summary: If stuck in another world, would you go back to where you earned everything, or stay in a world where everything you want is handed to you on a platinum platter with the world fawning at your feet, and a Dad who would give you anything you would want? Naruto is faced with this choice, suddenly in a completely different world as himself as a little girl where his Dad is an Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes bluer than the sky or any body of water fluttered awake, followed by a groan of annoyance, and unfamiliarity. A single tiny childish hand went to rub at the mop of golden-blond mane the owner dared to call hair. Only, something was slightly off with the the owner as the supposed child went about trying to scratch their hair. Two twin pony-tails could be found neatly done on the individual. With a shocking start, said individual sat up abruptly, eyes widened with fear.

"What the hell?" The scratchy youngster's voice came out quickly, but extremely high in pitch. Much higher than he remembered his voice being able to go. If that wasn't enough of a shocker, the child with vulgar language quickly came to find that they did _not_ know this place they were at. The bed was large, too large even. It was big enough to fill up a small room, and the room was extremely large as well. It was large enough to likely let a group of thirty people live comfortably. A quick glace around the room yielded some blood chilling results.

The room was _pink_. Yes, _pink_. As far as the eye could see, there was pink walls with white frills everywhere. There were stuffed plushies everywhere, on shelves, on the floor, littered _all_ over the bed. If the child didn't know any better, the bed was made out of plushies. The individual really didn't have much room to move around as they were nestled deeply between a comfortable actually cute Fox plush and a large bunny plush two the size of the kid's body. Off the bed, there were quite a couple of toys, tea pots, shoes, clothes, and even some half eaten ramen on the table.

The little ankle biter spotted a huge mirror on the wall, it was impossible to miss since it was half the mass of the bed. Begrudgingly, to find out the current situation the brat climb from the bed to get to the mirror on the other side of the wall. A feat that took well over thirty seconds with both the plushies and the sheer size of the bed. At one point, the child had even gotten lost in the ocean of plushies and needed to come up for air to spot where they were going. Finally reaching the other side, the little one lunged out the pile of plushies for dear life, but to their immense shame, had taken the Fox plush with them.

It was cute!

Eyes fixating on the mirror before them, the figure was finally able to see themselves. At first glance, everything seemed to be perfectly fine. The "child" appeared to be Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yōko Kurama, Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Savior of the Ninja World, owner of the chakra from the Sage of Six Paths and many other titles. However, that was a mere first sparing glance. He kept his immensely blue eyes, but to say he was shorter would be an understatement. He was immensely shorter, roughly appearing to be around to age from seven to nine. He was unable to tell, due to the fact as a child he'd always been especially small. However, even he could note how gender neutral he appeared as a child. His face had still had the whisker birthmarks etched upon them, but what was different was the childish chubby cheeks. He wouldn't be able to tell apart his gender if it wasn't for his wild unruly hair.

...The same unruly hair that was done in two twin pig tails. Running a shaking, unbelieving digit through his hair he couldn't believe just how unbelievably soft it was. It was like silk, with no knots and cascading like a river of gold down his face besides the two bangs that reminded him all too eerily of his late father. Denying what he was seeing in front of him, he put his quivering tiny hand on the mirror in front of him. A surge of terror filled him, and his breath hitched as the mirror preformed the same exact action as he did. He inhaled deeply.

 _"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

He would not feel bad for screaming like a little girl if he currently _was_ one.

Immediately as the screaming even began, the door bursts open, the door knocked clean off it's hinges as several ninjas appeared in the room faster than any human had to right of going. The black clad, masked shinobi soldiers surrounded Naruto in a protective manner before he could say anything, but only because they didn't have hostile intentions and he was having a total melt down at the time.

Otherwise he'd have totally kicked their asses.

"Prince- Er, Future Empress Uzumaki! What has happened?" Though the single Shinobi that remained sounded extremely familiar, Naruto was more worried about what was going on. The rest of the room was being turned upside down by the shinobi, leaving no single spot untouched as they religiously began scanning the it for any intruders, completely unaware that Naruto himself _was_ the intruder. Though a slip up, Naruto noted that the title given to him couldn't have been a mistake. Besides Karin, he was the last Uzumaki in the world left. Secondly, that title was far _far_ too prestigious for the Elemental Nations. Emperor, or Empress. Both would imply that he was waiting in line for the Emperor to step down, or die. There were no emperors, that's what the Daimyos were for. An emperor implied _complete_ and utter control of everything. They said "jump", the whole nation said "how high?". But seeing as the Daimyos would be gone, there would no longer be a Hokage either. And that would imply all the nations were now one, meaning whoever was the emperor would rule over the whole _world_. That was the reason the emperor title was heavily frowned upon, and feared. Who could have such power besides himself and Sasuke to bring the Ninja World to it's knees in a world where breathing fire was as normal as blinking?

Being only a single week away from his election as the Seventh Hokage of Konoha, Naruto wasn't really pleased with his current situation. With no idea on what exactly was going on, or how to go about things he'd need to play the role given to him at least for now. But that's difficult to do when he didn't know what the girl in his place would act like. He had opened his mouth, prepared to give the crappiest excuse his imaginative mind could conjure when suddenly a flash in the room occured- blinding everyone. Not just _any_ flash.

A _yellow_ flash.

"What seems to be the problem?" A cheerful, yet another familiar voice rang through out his ears, feeling like honey after eating a lemon alone. Naruto perked up, turning his head to the door way, where a man with golden blonde hair, bangs, a jounin attire, completed with a white and red cloak that was parted, allowing Naruto to see the vest. Painted red fire cascaded upward on the cloaks in a bad ass design, in Naruto's awesome opinion.

"Minato-sensei!" The former voice said, removing his mask to reveal none other than his teacher Kakashi no Sharingan, the lower mask on his face and all. He seemed to still have Obito's gift, as he had his headband removed and he couldn't see a Sharingan present. "We have the situation completely under control here." He paused, taking a look around the room to see everything back in it's original place before the ninja swarm had turned it upside down. "I think. My men do good clean up work." He sounded impressed, and his Dad smirked at his words.

"Dad? Kakashi-sensei? What are you both doing here?" Naruto expressed his bewildered state to the two, who in turn both look confused back at him.

"Well, it's Kakashi's job to protect you as both your older brother and your personal guard, but you know this of course. It's also _my_ job to protect my little Princess as your father." He teased, taking Naruto off guard as he snatched his small figure into his arms. He pressed his cheek against Naruto's and began to furious rub their faces together. "KAKASHI! Look at my cute little Princess Naru!" Comical tears rolled down _Minato fucking Namikaze's_ face. An act that seriously made Naruto blush in embarrassment at seeing his Dad act so... _Guy and Lee-ish_. "What's the matter Princess? Who upset you? I'll throw them in the dungeon for life quicker than they can say avocados!" Naruto began to sweat as he realized that his Dad wasn't joking. What exactly was going on here? "Did you scream to get my attention?" He frowned, attempting to be stern. "All you have to do is ask! I know Daddy has been working a little late lately... But it's a very important week for Daddy, he'll make it up to you the week after and then some!"

"B-But Dad, I thought you were dead! I saw you go to the afterlife after the war!" Naruto blinked rapidly, he needed to gather his wits together. Nothing was making sense right now. Minato actually paused in his nuzzling to her cheek, pulling his face away to look at her in confusion. That confusion instantly turned to suspicion, to which he shut his eyes for some reason.

...

After a few seconds Minato opened his eyes, his suspicion shifting to pity. Naruto instantly hated that look given to him. He gave his Dad his signature "I'm upset" scowl. Minato looked stricken by his words something fierce, as he used the hand not holding up Naruto by his bottom to grip at his heart. "...Hnggggh. Kakashi! Look at her pout! She's so adorable!" Oh. "You had a nightmare didn't you, Naruto? Don't worry, Daddy is here! He's not going anywhere! KAKASHI!" Naruto and Kakashi both jumped, startled by the change in attitude from the older blonde. "Oops, sorry. Anyway, Kakashi. Get her some ice cream, and some cake. And whatever else food she wants. Since nothing is wrong, I have to get back to work." He sat the confused Naruto back on the floor. "I'll see you two around." Naruto was very hesitant to let his insanely overbearing father go for the fear he'd vanish again. Something that Minato seemed to notice before he let, prompting Naruto to remember that he was like an open book. Kakashi laid his hand on Naruto's head in pity.

 _'Damnit!'_ He tried to smooth over the look of hesitation and fear with a wide grin, which seemed to surprise his Dad before he switched to a frown. It instantly switched to a cheeky grin.

"Well, once you're done you can join Daddy while we're talking to boring politicians!" Naruto was both dreading and excited respectively that he'd be able to spend more time with his father even in all this strangeness. Excited that he'd be able to spend more time with his Dad, dreading that he'd have to spend that time listen to boring ol' politics. "Hmm, actually. It's pretty early morning," Minato noted, looking at the strange digital watch on his wrist. "No ice cream, sorry honey. But instead, you'll get to get any other breakfast food!" He said cheerfully. "We got a long day a head of us! Don't be late! Or do!" He waved, leaving out the door. But right before he'd turned, he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and Naruto? Try not to fall asleep in other places than your bed." The man gave a wry grin, pointing at the ramen bowl by the mirror that Naruto had climbed to when he'd woken up. He began waving, then departed for good this time. "Bye!" Kakashi seemed to be almost examining Naruto as he waved back, still having his hand on Naruto's head. He pat Naruto, and then began walking out the room.

"Men, with me. Naruto, I'll be sending a maid to come bring you to the cafe for something to eat." The previous cyclops gave a kind smile underneath his lower face make, also giving his signature eye smile before departing as well in a swirl of leaves. The black clad masked ninjas did the same, leaving Naruto's room covered with leaves.

"I'm not cleaning that up." He grumped. He then paused. "Wait, what the hell is his job?"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto now was stuck in an enigma. He had no idea what to do, as soon as the door closed he was left alone in the maddening pile of stuffed animals, half eaten ramen and damnable pink. There wasn't even a single smidgen of orange in this room!

Sickening.

Shaking his head, Naruto decided the only way to find some answers was to try asking Kurama exactly what was going on. Closing his eyes, the small child attempted to access his mind-scape. He had done it so many times by this point, that it became as natural as breathing. For this very reason, Naruto was shocked to find that he couldn't access his mind-scape for strange reason. Kurama was there, that was for sure. He knew the sickening feeling of the Bjuu's missing presence. Without Kurama, he wouldn't live anyway. Their souls were tied together, destined to forever be in one place. Even if their bodies were separated, at death if Naruto reincarnated somehow, like Sasuke and he, Kurama would also be there. He also suspected that Itachi would also be there, as Inzuna was likely the weasel shinobi.

Now noticing his trailing off, the reasoned that he must be in another world similar to the one Obito put him in before. A place where the Akatsuki was good, truly an odd place. This being the case, Naruto assumed he needed to get home as soon as possible. It was enjoyable before, to be able to see his father just like before. He briefly wondered where his mother could be, but squashed it as he needed a plan to get home. The only way to do that, was to defeat the user of the jutsu. But who could put him in the jutsu? Obito was dead, and also was on his side even if he hadn't died. That only left Sasuke, but Sasuke had left to wander the world. He had no reason to return to the village, _just_ to put him in this technique. Hell, he didn't even want to be Hokage anymore. He had no reason to come back to a place where mostly everyone disliked him for his past acts.

There was another fact that led him to believe this was a similar technique, but not one in the same. Naruto lost his age, and by the looks of it his gender as well. He could still feel every bit of his chakra he was suppressing unconsciously, it was necessary so that he wouldn't overwhelm most other people. Deep in him, he could still feel the power of the Tailed Beasts that was given to him, as well as the Sage's chakra. It seemed his body had _converted_ instead of outright being thrust in another body, so he was thankful for that. He wouldn't know what to do without his abilities. Then again, there was nothing he knew of that could separate Kurama and himself. He also knew however, that trying to use physical strength was out of the question.

Taking a wry look at his tiny cute looking hands, he doubted he'd do much of punching anything at all. They looked like they'd never even _imagined_ the _concept_ of physical work, let alone would be able to punch something strong enough to shift dimensions of the strongest person in the Elemental Nations, without him even noticing. This left him to use...

Naruto grimaced.

 _"Intelligence."_ Naruto gave an involuntary shudder of displeasure at the thought of doing massive amounts of thinking so he wouldn't be stuck in this world. Giving a sigh of displeasure, he figured he'd do the same thing as last time; Wait around and have at least a little fun before having to get to business. He had no idea where he was supposed to be going anyway, might as well just hang around for a bit.

Knock knock

Naruto perked up, which showed by his sapphire orbs igniting the light of curiosity.

"Lady Uzumaki," The woman who was outside her door tried to sound convincingly brave, but he could hear the undertone of terror with inflection. "M-May I enter?" He could only wonder why she was so fearful of a child, but passed it off to it being because he was living under the roof of whoever owned this place. He had to wonder who actually owned this place, whoever they were loaded was an understatement. It begged the question though, did his father work for the Emperor? That was a high paying job, no wonder his Dad could afford to let them live here.

"Yeah, sure you can come in," Naruto deadpanned lamely, not wanting to seem like a total tool but the whole day had been draining so far and it had only been about ten minutes since he'd awoken. "Mind the toys on the way in." He added, mostly as an after note. The woman pushed open the door, making her way in the room and bowing respectfully to one embarrassed Naruto. He knew he'd have to get used to it when he was a Hokage, but it was still a little off putting. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Oi', no need to bow or anything! But, what are you doing here?"

The maid looked up like she'd been burned, hey face portraying shock as if she couldn't believe what Naruto had said. She quickly rose up. The woman shuffled in her place nervously, giving an awkward smile that showed she was clearly afraid of Naruto. Naruto was growing annoyed all too quickly, being as brash as he is but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Patiently sitting on the bed, he awaited her words.

"Well, I'm... I'm here to pick you up for breakfast. If... That's okay?" Naruto was not impressed, but reasoned she really wanted to keep this job. He understood well enough, she must be getting paid thousands by the week. He'd want to keep this job too. Giving a sigh, he was about to tell her she could go away and he'd eat the ramen on the table when his stomach let him know there would be none of that nonsense. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of red in embarrassment. The woman looked torn between wanting to hug him, and wanting to bolt for her life to quickly bring him food.

"Yeah! I'm starvin'! Let's go!" Naruto hopped off the bed, eager to put something in his stomach as he quickly bolted out the room- Thoughts of all you can eat ramen invading his mindset. He was now determined to find the cafe, a bright sunny grin on his face as he blew past the maid who looked surprised at his speed. The woman quickly scrambled after him, holding her dress up enough to run and not trip.

"M-Miss Uzumaki! Please, could you maybe... slow down!?"

Naruto could not hear her though, a grin etched upon his face as he bolted down the halls quicker than the woman could begin to comprehend. Within mere seconds, the child was gone- leaving the woman to come to a screeching halt as she looked around the halls in terror.

"...Oh boy, The Emperor... Won't like this..." The maid grimaced, she HAD to keep this job. She couldn't afford to let anyone know that she had lost the young mistress this way, she'd get fired and she wouldn't be able to pay for her family. "I have to find her, quick!"

Naruto had long realized by the time he hit about three corners that he had no idea where he was going in his excitement. He'd forgotten the sheer SIZE of this place. This place was big enough to hold several mansions! How the hell could anyone pay for-

Oh, right. Possibly tyrant taking all the world's money, probably creating counterfeit too. Who could do anything about it? He was the Emperor.

Giving a grimace, Naruto paused in his tracks to notice that he had gone the right direction, as to his left there was the kitchen! Giving a grin of delight and self satisfaction, Naruto internally pat his back, preparing to go in the kitchen with a need to fill his stomach with some ramen-

"-HAHAHA!"

"-And then the bullet flew right over his head!"

"-That's hilarious!"

Naruto paused when he heard the sound of laughing, good natured conversation, hearty tones, and amiable spirits. He could practically feel the joy from the other side of the door. It sounded like there were ton of people in the kitchen, all having themselves a good time while working. He could practically feel the smiles as well. He wanted nothing more than to be apart of that, and damnit he was Uzumaki Naruto! He'd be getting in on this fun if he had to beat someone up to do it!

And he would.

Naruto pushed open the door with all his childish might, the doors budged quite easily but did not fly open from the push proving his previous theory that his physical strength was nigh to none. He plastered a grin on his face, strutting in with absolute confidence. Inhaling deeply, he had prepared to yell out to the whole world that Naruto Uzumaki was here, and the party could now truly begin- but that had been harshly cut off as when he stepped in the kitchen, the whole kitchen- which mind you was filled with hundreds of Chefs- suddenly became dead quiet. They had all turned to the door, when Naruto entered. Most of them had looks of fear, some of startlement, and some annoyance, which quickly became nervousness whenever he spotted them specifically.

Teuchi knew something was wrong with the young child the moment she opened door when; A: She had the biggest excited grin on her face.

And B: Was without her servant, who seemed to always be walking on egg shells around the girl for the fear of being fired, thrown into jail, or executed. All of which were extremely possible with dealing with Naruto due to the girl's position. He'd be doing the same thing, and besides that if you weren't walking on eggshells around the girl, you were challenging her unconsciously, which would make he eager to make an example out of you. When she had that blood thirsty grin, someone was likely about to get fired or thrown into a dungeon.

But that was THAT in particular grin. Not the one that was currently on Naruto's face. It was an expression that he'd actually never seen on the girl's face before. If she wasn't looking for trouble, she always had a snooty leer on her tiny cute face- which became anything but cute when your job- or maybe even your life- was on the line. She'd always challenge people to look her in the eyes, she was known notoriously around the _entire_ world for her massive amounts of spoils, tantrums, and snootiness.

The saying goes, he or she was "born with a silver spoon in their mouth.". But that saying had _nothing_ on Naruto, a silver spoon wouldn't cut it. The child was born with a _platinum_ spoon lined with every gem imaginable, and then some. It wasn't really her fault Naruto was the way she is, honestly. That fault went to her Father, Namikaze Minato; who spoiled her with whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

She wanted a puppy? Minato would get her a whole Zoo.

She wanted a play house? Minato would not only get her a _real_ house, he'd get her a _mansion_. And _maybe_ a whole _city_ to go with it, "just because".

Recently, with the integration with other planets Minato literally bought the child a whole world she would rule. She was _actually_ in charge of a whole _god damn_ world. With _millions_ of people on it! The girl owned so many mansions, so many toys, so many animals, so many _people_ , that she could give to the world half of her possessions and the world would be an infinitely less poorer place. She didn't even use _half_ the damn mansions or towns that she was given gifts as.

Her father loved her more than anything, and that was something Teuchi could relate to. But Minato didn't see what he had been doing to his daughter, what type of person she was becoming. He didn't discipline her, he didn't humble her, her didn't even _tell_ her remotely bad words, or she'd give crocodile tears and the man would instantly bend to her will. She was becoming a monster, and soon she might even take to physical abuse. Or, that's what Teuchi had originally thought.

Naruto had walked in with the biggest grin on her face, and it was the sort of friendly warm grin you'd get from an old friend. He recognized it easily, it was the same one that Minato always gave him back before he had gained all the power he currently had. Now he barely even got to actually see Minato after he was given the job of main chef in the kitchen. Teuchi had never actually been treated bad by Naruto, as she had known him since she was a mere infant. She treated him like a Grandpa, but he really wanted to try the change the way Minato was raising her.

He instantly knew something was up with Naruto, as that wasn't a grin Naruto Uzumaki would ever have. She wouldn't have a reason to have it. The grin became something of annoyance when she looked around, it seemed the palpable fear had ruined her good mood- which made the others even more fearful. The jovial old man decided to test a theory.

"Naruto! Come on in!"

Some of the workers head's swiveled to the old man in alarm, while others didn't break eye contact from Naruto's direction but didn't look directly at him. He could easily tell they were questioning the old man's sanity as well. Naruto instantly recognized that voice, how could he not? He'd heard it ever since he had been a toddler. It was impossible to forget it.

"Old Man Teuchi!" Naruto's grin quickly spread across his face. He quickly made his way over to the ramen chef, running with his short little legs. It reminded him of his days as a child, which he currently was again. Coming to a screeching halt in front of the Chef, he hugged the surprised elder's leg. Teuchi was quick to give Naruto a good natured grandfatherly grin, however. "You got some ramen for me, right? Ne? Ne?" He shook Teuchi's leg to emphasize this point. Teuchi's smile became much more broad.

"Ah hah! So you do like my ramen! I do make a mean one, if I say so myself. It's a _craft_."

"'Course, Old Man! Your craft is the best, it's my favorite thing to eat!" Teuchi puffed up in pride, though he looked a little surprised. It seems Naruto was chock-full of surprises today. Teuchi noticed the shocked gazes of his fellow chefs. Naruto was being the absolute most adorable thing ever. This was a stark contrast to her usual disposition, she was being sunny, loud, and caring. The girl was always snooty, passive aggressive, and apathetic to the concern of others. What could cause such a dramatic shift in attitude? She was being so sweet, she could pass as sugar!

"Well how about a bowl then, eh Naru'?" Teuchi knew he was pushing her good mood with her nickname, as Kushina was a soft spot that made the girl crueler to others, especially with the nickname she only allowed close family to use. This would either make her upset, or see if she was faking her good mood to get into Teuchi's good graces, but he highly doubted that. If the girl was this good of an actor, with this much power in her hands the world was going to be a very dark place. As soon as the nickname flew out his mouth, every single eye in the room was on Teuchi. Some looked on in shock, some were outright baffled by his move. They couldn't comprehend why he'd _try_ to get himself fired. Everyone in the castle knew it was a sore spot for Naruto. It was the same as her pig-tails being touched by anyone. The immediate reaction would be volatile.

Strangely, she didn't seem angry. Just confused. She cutely cocked her head. "A bowl? Just a bowl?" She said skeptically. "I'm a growing child! I need like eight bowls old man!" Teuchi blinked, not sure was to say. He only nodded his consent, just wanting to see if she'd actually go through with eating even two of the bowls.

"You heard the girl," Teuchi called out to the chefs, "Eight bowls of ramen coming right up!"

"W-What... H-How?" Teuchi could not believe his eyes, but there they were. Eight empty bowls of ramen, sat on the table as Teuchi's eyes bulged out his head and his jaw hit the ground. It was with horrifying awe he could not turn his gaze away from the slaughter of ramen. Not even a single drop escaped the vacuum of space that was Naruto's mouth. The girl pat her belly contently, in her other hand a pair of chop sticks. The same very tools of destruction used in the aid of demolishing the food that was _supposed_ to still be in front of the girl. His peers around him weren't far off from that too. Naruto had just outdone the previous record set by an _Akimichi_. He wasn't even sure why he agreed to let Naruto eat ramen in the morning, but he was pleased with the results. This was something that Kushina Uzumaki would be proud of, wherever she may be.

"That was delicious Old Man! Your ramen will forever be the best!" Naruto let out a sigh of delight, getting out her chair and landing on the floor with her feet. "I'd love to stay and talk some more, but I got some work to do." Teuchi blinked, before nodding his head in realization.

"Ah yes, your lessons!" Teuchi nodded sagely, acknowledging the fact Naruto had things to do.

"...Come again?" Naruto's eyes focused on Teuchi, looking confused. That caused him to pause and rethink what he'd said. He hadn't said anything that could have confused her, after all- that's what she had to go for, right?

"You know, your Culinary Classes, Piano Classes, Acting Classes, Dancing Classes, then your actual school classes. And a lot of other things, you are a busy girl."

Time seemed to stop for Naruto as he considered the Ramen Guy's words.

 _School. Classes. Work._

Naruto dropped to his knees.

 **"No... NO. NOOOOOOOO!"**

Naruto was not a happy ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I'm not that good of a writer, but enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

"AGH! I can't believe this! I have to take these boring classes! I already did my time in the slammer! Why would I want to do it again!?" Naruto's new girly high pitched voice whined. Naruto was currently not a happy child, having been sat down to told of 'her' brand new schedule which he was currently reading, so much for a vacation.

What would he even need flower picking skills for?

This was just as likely to be as much work as being Hokage. Luckily, he learned those classes wouldn't be starting for another few days, and hopefully he would be gone by then. His only goal for now was to spend some quality time with his supposed Father, whom of which was apparently in.

...But his Father hadn't told where exactly the place he would be meeting at was.

Crap.

Was this a test? Naruto hated test.

Naruto had dozens of thoughts running through his mind at lightning speed, but out of all of them he was worried about disappointing his Father.

...

"Oi... Why am I the one who should be worried about disappointing anyone! If anything, he should for..." Naruto's tiny little fists curled in anger, the tiny girl inhaled deeply and gave a large smile. Naruto had left that behind when he grew up, he couldn't let this rise back up. His father had gotten off with that punch to the gut. But really, was that all he got for all the hell he'd been put through? "Tsk..." Naruto placed his hands in his pocket, where he attempted to find his occasional cigarette that he needed whenever he got stressed, a habit he'd picked up from Shikamaru.

...Or he would have, if he had pockets. Instead, he was wearing a pretty pink dress with dark pink knee socks, and a hairband with a large bow on attached the top said band. "...What have I been reduced to?.." Naruto paused, staring at the ceiling with a hope whatever this was could simply be forgotten. Sadly, the universe had other plans as the world continued to function despite Naruto's apparent despair. "Crap... So, what's on the list... Find wherever Dad is. Find something at the very least, orange to wear. Then the ability to do whatever he wanted was at his disposable. He had time to burn, besides he was going to enjoy his short vacation, he was bursting with childish energy! Added to the list of things to want was candy. That was next to ramen of course. "First, got to find where Dad is. Oh boy..."

Naruto had been asking for directions left and right in the castle, mansion or whatever it was to be called. With surprised and mystified looks the staff had pointed Naruto to what was apparently the throne room. Naruto would get to meet whoever was behind taking over the Ninja World first hand, what if he hated kids? Naruto knew he could take anyone in a fight, but what if his body malfunctioned somehow?

Ocean blue orbs glared dangerously at the large imposing doors of the throne room, having been flanked by two impossibly large armored glowing red eye Samurai who were blocking the door at either side with their large demonic like mixture of a katana and a claymore twice the size of Naruto's body. What kind of knights were these guys? Their eyes every so often turned down to gaze at Naruto questioningly. What made it worse was that they weren't alone. Besides just the knights, there were hidden presences all over the outside of the door, flooding the hallway and even what seemed to be the entire floor of the mansion. It was especially strange because he could tell they were exceptionally powerful. He could take them down in less than a fraction of three seconds, but they were still enough to maybe make Jounin. The knights blocking the door however, were a different level to their self. He would place these knights on at least an Anbu level, not quite Kage level, but though, so Kage level was still far below him. However, even through the door which was holding back the chakra of extremely powerful the two of these dangerous looking knights fighting together at one time would certainly be Kage level. Naruto was on a level of his own individuals he could still them quite heavily. He was sure however, that he could take everyone in the room on at once and come out mostly unharmed. However, what made him question this somewhat was the presence of his own Father he felt. Though, he knew by sensing and by knowledge that his Dad was leagues stronger than whoever was in here. But then, where was the emperor's chakra? Naruto figured it'd be flooding the whole land with how powerful the man must be.

Once again, he'd noted the two ominous looking guards had looked down to him with puzzlement.

Naruto had been sitting outside the door for almost a whole ten minutes now. "...I've taken on way worse, but I can't even step into a throne room? How pathetic am I..." Naruto sighed, but steeled his nerves and gave a serious look to the guard. Well, what he wanted to be serious. In actuality he probably looked to be pouting. "Open up! Dattebayo!" The hulking shadow-esque knight figures silently turned their eyes to exchange incredulous looks, but complied never the less. The door actually proved to be a gate, the knights lifted their swords, causing the cogs of the gate's turning lever to begin turning. The noise from the cranking lever was so loud that Naruto was sure it would be able to be heard all the way back where he started.

WOOSH!

The gates flew up into the ceiling, and the metal door behind it blew open- causing a full blown gale of wind to blow through the doorway. 'Shit!' Naruto had almost been taken off guard by the sudden gale, but knew it wasn't harmful, one of the Knights had looked ready to catch Naruto if he flew back, but instead Naruto calmly stood at the center of the shriek of wind, mixed with chakra and restrained killer intent, the Knights that looked ready to catch Naruto had been the first to fall back in terror from the surge of power coming from the room, and actually got drafted away by the wind and slammed harshly onto the wall.

Not but moments later, dozens of ninja guards jumped down from wherever they were to help the guards who'd been exposed to the chakra. A few stood to look at Naruto with shock, that he was still standing strong and calm in the gale with his hands behind his head, a casual but slightly determined look on his face. The child's dress blew profusely in the wind along with her golden silk like strands, billowing in the breeze. The room was an incandescently bright white, the light in the room died down- the aftermath leaving Naruto in shock and awe.

The solid black marble floor was clearly polished every single day, reflecting the light off the prophetic windows with art works painted on them much like a church window, black gold stone pillars stretched up the ceiling, layered with actual gold and trimmed, expertly designed to appeal to the viewer. Crimson red flags clung at to the ceilings with a obsidian black symbol in the middle of the banner that Naruto realized vaguely resembled Konoha's own symbol. The curved ceiling was aligned with artistic strange shapes that seemed to almost be some form of summoning circle. Naruto would even call it magic like if he believed in it, it was a sealing array but much stranger, using emblems that had no recognizable content. The whole building Naruto noted was very rich in it's taste, and despite not usually being one for fancy things, Naruto appreciated it.

Despite being caught off-guard by the surprising seen, the Herald was quick to announce Naruto's presence.

"Entering is Future Empress, and current Princess Naruto Kushina Namikaze!" What?

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he'd heard the Herald announce 'her' title for all to hear. 'Future Empress? But that would mean...' Naruto Oh-So-Slowly gazed upward to the large towering golden staircase that was spiraled around the whole room leading up to the throne where the Emperor sat.

Fuck.

There, on the throne, his father sat with his cheek lazily laying in his hand, his arm propped up onto the arm of the extremely eye catching with a bored look on his face before golden throne with the softest crimson pillows and even an umbrella thing above his head. That was, before he'd realized who'd been called and noticed exactly what the commotion was in the room. He'd stood up in shock, awe, and panic when he'd seen Naruto. "Naruto! What are you... No, I didn't give you a time for the meeting, or where I was going did I? Oh crud, how didn't I think of that? Oh boy, this is embarrassing... But you're still standing even after all of this power going on in the room! Your mother would be proud, you're going to make a great Empress."

Double fuck...

 **"...This one was not told the hatchling spawn of yours was quite talented in the ways battle to even be able to stand without passing out in this environment."** One seemingly empty knight suit with the booming voice of a thousand legion echoed throughout the room, clearly impressed with Naruto's feat. " **If this one had known, this one would have been more inclined to train the whelpling."**

Triple fuck!

"To be fair, I hadn't known either. This changes so much, but nothing I'll put into action yet. Well, you're already here Naru. Come sit on the throne with your father!" Minato gave a wide non formal grin of happiness. "We were just discussing about training future guards. But we'll change it to something more interesting if you're here. Right?" Minato turned toward the table, where Naruto finally noticed a small group of about twenty different people all sat at the a large rectangle diamond crusted table with a clear hologlass in the middle. All of them sat far below the emperor, in their own tiny versions of thrones. Minato seemed to make it clear he was the one with the power here, even literally putting himself to look down upon the people at the table. A small mutter of agreement ran through the table, the strange powerful individuals all seated, but clearly all at Kage level. It would appear though, that Naruto's father was just that much more powerful than all of them. Naruto found himself walking up large stairs to the imposing throne, swallowing down his nervousness as he traveled to the top in his tense silent journey. The whole way, he kept checking up on his father, throwing a glance his way who'd seemed to be smiling every time he turned back toward him, but Naruto knew he was glaring at his council for making Naruto feel uncomfortable.

After a long terse trek up the abnormally large stair case, Naruto finally reached the top of the stairs, where his Father awaited him with his same kind smile, offering his arms out to Naruto. Naruto's heart fluttered at the thought of hugging his Dad again, even in these strange circumstances. Naruto gave in to his urge, gaining a wide beam and jumping into his Father's open arms. Minato looked very surprised, but quickly recovered and hugged his daughter to his chest. "So cute! My daughter really does love me! Well then! Let's talk about something 'interesting' shall we?"

Naruto was both happy, and upset with how things were going. Occasionally, he would feel the lingering gazes of the council who were truly intrigued by Naruto and his apparent strength, and how close Naruto was to the Emperor. No one else could get away with being even two feet near him with the intent of physically touching him. It was a true testament of just how much he loved his child. The conversation was mostly about boring things, but occasionally they tried to 'get an opinion' from Naruto. Probably to see how stupidly cute the answer would be, or just how stupid it would be. Naruto remained silent though, opting not to get caught up, and his father only made funny faces. The seriousness of the meeting was quite apparent, even being so much as nation changing from what he'd gathered, and his Father was trying to make him laugh by making funny faces in the throne room. Besides from what his Dad was doing, he could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere from everyone sitting below them. To them, Naruto was a walking bomb. A small scrape could land a bunch of them dead from the wrath of Minato. It was why they generally avoided the small girl, it was hard to ignore a problem now literally right in the same room as you.

"Naru, are you feeling alright?" Naruto snapped out of his trance to focus on his Father, who had a worried look on his face, completely disregarding the council. "...You've been quiet. Are you sick? Maria would have told me if you were- Wait, I haven't seen Maria all day. Where is she?" Maria? Was that the woman who he had lost back in the halls? Oops...

"I'm alright! I'm just... This is boring." Naruto said bluntly, to which he got a few hushed snickers from below in the council. Even Minato had to chuckle at that.

"Yes, well you'll have to get used to it later. Future Empress and all." Naruto opened his mouth to probably get himself in trouble, when someone else decided to get themself in trouble.

"Who is this wench entering the holy court without permission? A servant of the Emperor?" Naruto's gaze turned to the door, a look of surprise and guilt on his face as he'd found one panting, and sweating Maria who was being held back by two guards pointing swords at her throat. She'd look up to meet with the gaze of Minato who had a strangely disappointed look.

"Maria, I gave you ONE very important job to do and you couldn't even do that? You know how much my daughter means to me, I gave you that trust and you broke it." Maria looked like someone had told her that her execution was a surprise and was happening right now, her face had gone pale as her legs gave out from under her as she cowered before the gaze of Minato.

"I... My lord, I'm sorry, I-"

"Wait!"

Every set of eyes swiveled to Naruto, who felt uncomfortable from the sudden attention. He had his father's full undivided attention, who looked quite intrigued to hear what Naruto would have to say. He'd turn to meet the gaze of Maria, who looked like someone was dangling a thin shred of dead hope above her, she knew in her heart that she was in deep trouble, but had a hollow hope that Naruto would help her. but Naruto was a cruel evil little girl who only cared about getting her way, so why on earth would she help-

"It was my fault!"

Every single breath in the room stopped at the proclamation, a look of bombshell drops all over the throne room.

"You... admit?" Maria's face was filled with absolute confusion. Children don't take responsibilities, especially not this child.

"Eh I admit, I ran off without thinking about you. It's not your fault, it's mines. And..."Naruto paused. "I'm sorry."

The silence was deafening.

Minato stared at his little girl. The sudden dramatic change in character was absolutely crazy. Minato knew his daughter a little more well than she thought he did, but he was her father so it was his job to know things about her. Despite this, Minato put his daughter above everything else because he loved her more than anything else in the world. Even more than this life itself. This step, this sudden jump in improvement was absolutely beautiful. It was also confusing, she showed no signs of being the way she was now, but she certainly wasn't replaced. He could sense the Kyuubi still deep within his child, this sudden jump was amazing.

Naruto had never, ever said she was sorry and actually meant it. He was never going to fire Maria, as he knew the moment that Naruto stepped into the throne room with all that energy that Maria had likely been left behind. She wasn't an outsider girl either, so she wasn't able to catch up very well. And certainly not with that dress. He wanted to see what Naruto would so, and his answer had been gotten.

Naruto was changing for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Another Chapter! I think reviews are broken, feel free to leave a review AND message me though! Thanks for the support everyone! I'm not a very good writer and I'm new to this so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter: 4**

Naruto was once again in his temporary new over sized room that'd he be staying in for the time being. He had a large book in his hand which appeared to be a normal book. While not appearing to be much, what he actually had was a history book that would tell him exactly what had happened to cause his Dad to rule the world, and what gave him the power. "Ugh! I don't get it! His reserves are huge! They're almost like a Tailed-Beast!... But where in the heck would he get that kind of power?"

Sitting down, Naruto wrapped 'her' tiny little legs into criss cross position. Folding his arms, Naruto squinted his eyes at the book which seemingly held no answers other than "Minato is almighty", or "praise be to his name", or even "he is a god that will smite you". He understood his Father was strong but his reserves were much higher than he anticipated. "I mean... It's pretty familiar... It's almost like he's a Jin-"

Oh, _duh_... Naruto face-palmed.

The Fourth _WAS_ a Jinchuuriki! He held the _other_ half of Kurama's power! But the question still was _WHY_ did he take over the world? His father wasn't that sort of person! But with different worlds, came different rules. Well, h is Dad was a bit screwy in this world it seemed. Or maybe that's how he would have been if he raised him. Strange thought.

So now Naruto had his "how?", but what he didn't have was his "why?". He doubted the books he was reading would shed much light on that. After all, winners make history. They can make up whatever they want. Naruto unfolded his arms, placing his cheek into the palm of his hand with a look of boredom on his face as he flipped yet another page. Naruto still couldn't find his own role in the midst of all of this chaos. Apparently he was Princess. What does a Princess do? Yukie would know about that, but Naruto was a Hokage, not a Princess. He honestly wanted to keep it that way. Naruto decided some research had to be done, and the only way to do that was actually investigating.

* * *

Naruto found himself wandering through the halls of the mansion with his hands behind his head without a real purpose other than just to be anywhere but the plush covered pink room. He didn't really have a schedule, and thusly could do anything he wanted to do. Boredom was quite... boring. Talking to his friends- including Kurama- was the only thing that really kept him sane. Now, there was no one to talk to. He came across plenty of staff who would all bow to him, but he could easily feel their negative emotions hidden behind those neutral faces. To say it got on his nerves was an understatement, but there's was really nothing he could do about it. "This sucks... There's nothing to do here." Naruto paused, the answer to his questions coming to him.

"...If I can't find any answers here, then I guess I have to leave to find them. Dattebayo!" Naruto's grin stretched across his childish face, a cheshire grin. Naruto turned around, preparing to gather whatever tools he may have needed so that he could begin his long journey to finding his answer. Or hopefully, relatively short. Spinning on his heels, Naruto walked forward- only to bump into someone the moment he did manage to turn around. "Oof!"

"Ah, sorry. Ohayou, Imouto." Blinking at the words coming from the tall male, Naruto gazed upward with confusion to the one who called him their younger sister. "Are you well this morning?" Upon looking up, Naruto was greeted with a mirror image of his older male self, only his hair was a solid black color. His eyes were closed in an eye smile, similar to that of Kakashi's. He wore a regal gold guard armor, a fencing sword at his side- sheathed with expensive looking brown material Naruto couldn't name. Naruto instantly recognized the face of the accused.

"Menma?" Naruto gaped at the aforementioned Menma. Said person's eyes blinked at Naruto's question, revealing the familiar pair of onyx colored irises.

"Yes, it is I. But who else would I be? I understand most of our family looks almost just alike, but there's no reason to be so rude Imouto." Menma gave a half bemused, and half amused smile. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm not even sure anymore." Naruto revealed honestly, his concentration thrown off by the strange appearance of apparently his sibling.

"Would you like to join me for my daily training with my squadron? If you get bored, you may leave at any time." Naruto gained a confused look. Why would he be inviting a little girl(he resented calling himself that) to a place where they would be doing secret training.

"I mean... Sure, but why?"

"I suppose I have my own motives, Imouto. Though, I really want to confirm something I'd heard. It's for your own good." Naruto suddenly had a feeling that he hadn't actually had much of a choice of whether to go or not, which apparently showed on his face. "It's for your own good." Menma brotherly repeated, chiding. Naruto wasn't sure he really wanted to trust the guy that tried to kill him in another world, but he was just Menma's little sister here. He supposed it couldn't hurt. Without further ado, Menma had began making his way down the hallway, armored boots clanking with every tiny movement. Door by door, Naruto passed and he hadn't even seen most of these rooms yet. "It's to my understanding that you haven't began training yet. Am I right?" Naruto casts a look of suspicion toward the ever honest looking Menma. Naruto gave a slow nod. "...How peculiar. Father started my training much sooner than yours." To this, Naruto gave a look of confusion. "No matter. I'll be giving you your first lesson along with my class, and my squadron." Class? "I've heard a lot about you in these recent days, from Father, and even the staff. I'm going to see what's true and what's not today."

"What exactly did you hear?" Naruto gave a slightly nervous chuckle, unsure of his reputation with the mansion- castle, empire, or whatever it was.

"I've heard a lot. Some good things, some not so good things."

 _'Yeah, because I'm sure Dad was the one who said bad things.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically. "Well, how are you going to see what's true then?"

"You'll see." Naruto didn't like how ominous that sounded.

Menma came to an abrupt stop in front of a large doorway with two casually dressed people guarding the doorway. Upon spotting Menma, they came to quick salutes. Menma saluted back. They'd glanced down to Naruto with surprised looks, before quickly bowing in respect to her. "Captain Menma, Princess Naruto." The one to the left greeted.

After raising from their bows, they'd glanced back to Naruto, as if looking for something. They were, once again for some reason surprised when they didn't see whatever it was they were looking for. Even Menma blinked at Naruto. Naruto glanced back at the three with a frown. "What?" He questioned. The guards looked surprised once more, this time that they were caught staring. Apparently they'd forgot their basic common sense. Menma gave a small cough.

"Nothing Imouto, its just not your... usual reaction to being bowed to." Naruto said nothing, not quite sure what he would say to them. Letting them come to their own conclusion was much better than trying to create a horrible lie on the spot. He simply nodded. Menma gave Naruto a curious look. "Very well, let's head inside shall we?" Menma stepped forward-

"I guess, Dattebayo." Menma halted mid-step, causing Naruto to blink. He paused for a long silent moment.

...

Menma finally put his foot back down and advanced into the room without another word. The guards glanced at each other. Naruto was growing more and more agitated from not understanding what was going on. He was half tempted to turn around and go do other things, but was driven by his own curiosity to continue forward.

* * *

" _I_ heard she's super spoiled, the most spoiled girl in the world and she gets whatever she wants." A boy with a white training Gi, spiky brown hair and goggles on his forehead gossiped. The whole room was filled with idle friendly conversation, children and adults alike excited for today's first lesson. The guards and teachers kept a watchful eye over the children, making sure no one strayed from the room.

"It is _most_ unwise to speak ill of those in a much higher position to you, Dead-last." A Hyuuga boy stiffly informed the apparent 'Dead-Last'. "It is especially cowardly to do it while not in their company. However, not even you would be as stupid as to repeat it in her face." He said bluntly, causing the boy with the goggles to scowl.

"My name is Konohamaru, Neji-teme! And so what?" The apparently named Konohamaru grumbled. "It's not like everyone in the world doesn't know it. I heard that she hasn't even trained, and since all thirteen members of the main royal family started training at age six he may not even train at all." Neji refused to speak ill of Princess Naruto, for it wasn't his place, but the fact that she hadn't even trained yet did upset him internally.

"Neji-kun has a point, even if it IS true you can get in trouble even saying that." Another Hyuuga pointed out, this time it was a younger girl. "The only reason I know we're safe with everyone in this area is because we know each other. But with those other students we don't know from other schools, it isn't wise to say such things." Konohamaru scoffed.

"You worry too much Hinata, I doubt any of the guys here are spies for the Princess." It was Neji's turn to scoff this time.

"Truly you are a fool. I question why I even spend time with you sometimes. Of course she has spies, if she asks anyone to spy for her, they have no choice but to say yes. She's the Emperor's daughter, you can't say no." Konohamaru actually had to blink at that, a sheepish look on his face. "Come, Hime." Neji simply shook his head and walked away to join other students. Hinata gave a small sigh, waving at Konohamaru and going to join Neji.

"Jeez, I don't know why you always bother the guy. It's almost like you actually enjoy being called names, baka." A pineapple haired boy 'greeted' Konohamaru, giving a lazy yawn. Followed closely by him was a larger heavy set boy with brown hair, red swirls on his rounded cheeks, and slanted eyes whom of which was loudly enjoying himself a tasty bag of simple potato chips.

"I 'huv to agree with Shikamaru." He spoke through a mouthful of chips before swallowing. "Why do you talk to that guy anyway? He's cool sometimes, but he's mostly a jerk." Konohamaru gave a shrug.

"We get stronger every time we fight together!" Konohamaru defended.

"You mean YOU get better at fighting every time HE mops the floor with your face." Moegi pointed out, joining them being followed by Udon, Sakura, and Ten-Ten, once again Neji and Hinata. Konohamaru pouted.

"Your face often does hit the floor and clean it after a well aimed palm." Neji smirked.

"Why does everyone pick on me so much?" Konohamaru grumbled. Shikamaru smirked, Choji laughed, the girls giggled, Udon and Neji simply shook their heads.

"Because you make it too easy." Several voices informed Konohamaru at once. Blinking, Konohamaru was greeted to the sight of his friends joining them, apparently done mingling with groups. The Konoha Rookie group.

"The original rookies are back together again!" Konohamaru pumped his fist upward, giving a grin. Shikamaru gave a small frown, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh causing Konohamaru to blink. "What?"

"You're completely right. The original Rookies ARE back. Including one Sasuke Uchiha." Konohamaru's jaw dropped.

"Sasuke is here? I thought they moved him to the prodigy program?" Shikamaru grimaced at Konohamaru's idiocy.

"You _dunce_ , this _IS_ the prodigy program. Or at the very least what they put you in after you graduate. Prodigy or not, when you graduate you go to the same place. Sasuke is here, I saw him in the halls earlier."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" Konohamaru grinned, looking like he was ready to rush out the door.

"Konohamaru wait!" Shikamaru tried to stop him, Konohamaru was however, stopped in his tracks when he'd heard the entrance door open and the room once filled with chatter completely go silent.

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

Heavy armored footsteps was the newest sound to crowd the room. "My, what a promising looking batch of students I have before me." A kind voice greeted the group. Konohamaru instantly spotted the man to enter the room. He gaped.

"No way! You're Captain Menma of the Royal Family!" He gasped out. Menma gave a sheepish rub of the back of his neck, laughing heartily.

"I suppose that would be me. Menma Namikaze! I'm your new Sensei. Nice to meet you." Everyone was locked in a stun silence, Menma drank in the surprised looks on their face with glee.

 **"WHAAAAAAAT!?"** Konohamaru may have been the loudest, but he summed up in only one word exactly what everyone was thinking. "You're a living legend! We're LEARNING from YOU?" Menma gave a gentle laugh.

"That's right Konohamaru." Said boy was surprised to hear his name coming from the Captain. "After all, everyone in this room has the potential to be one of my elite squadron. I've personally selected each and every one of you in this room to be my student, adults and children alike. I know each and every one of your names, and your talents. I look forward to working with you all- Um, is something wrong?" Menma glanced down at Konohamaru, who's fists were balled up and he was profusely shaking. Though Menma wasn't sure, he had a pretty good clue about what was going to happen.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The boy gushed, causing his friends to be embarrassed for his high spirits, but couldn't fault him as they felt the same way. Right as Menma was about to comment on the boy's enthusiasm, he'd heard tiny footsteps coming from behind him. Feeling for their presence, he knew exactly who it was. He turned around, causing everyone to try to look at whatever he was looking at.

"Ah, Imouto." Konohamaru's heart skipped a beat in fear at the title. "Nice of you to join us. Does the Gi fit well?" Menma kindly smiled. Konohamaru spotted a younger girl that looked to be about nine or ten, golden twin pig tails, and ocean blue eyes.. A fair complexion with whisker marks on her cheeks.

The spoiled princess herself... Naruto Uzumaki.

Uh oh...

* * *

The Gi fit well for Naruto, that wasn't the issue. The issue was, he was supposed to be trying to find a way out of here, but instead he was being shell shocked to see his friends chibi-fied once more. Konohamaru looked especially pale, with his surrounding friends looking worried as well. There was a terse silence, Naruto glared at Menma- which actually caused him to step back.

"...Never seen that one before." Menma muttered, apparently never have seen Naruto actually look angry at anything. "Imouto, what's wrong?" He looked concerned, but Naruto wasn't having any of that.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" Menma looked impressed and ashamed, before giving a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I seems what Father has said is correct. You pay way more attention now than you did a few days ago. However, I told you, we're going to train today. I want you to see what combat is like, so I'm going to put you in a light sparring match. I need to see what level you're at, after what I heard from the Council today. From there, we can determine your level and where you need to start your training." So that's what this about, Menma had heard about what Naruto had done earlier that day and the council probably asked him to get a gauge on Naruto's strength. Naruto scowled, causing Menma to raise his hands defensively. "For your own good of course!"

Naruto simply sighed. 'What should I do? Should I show how strong I am? No... Well, maybe I should pass just enough to where he'll leave me alone. Yeah, that'll do.' Naruto confirmed to himself, unaware of Menma's watchful eye, Konohomaru's fear of being spied on, and the surprises that lied waiting for him in the very near future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello my friends, I've decided to put out another chapter! Thank you for being so patient with me! I know I have a weird writing style but I hope you all will enjoy this chapter I've put out! For future references, I do** ** _not_ bash characters. Although there are certain characters I do not like(whom will not be named) I will not bash.**

 **My top two favorite characters, though cliche are hands down Naruto and Sasuke, followed by Itachi and Madara. While I'm on a personal note, what's with the lack of stories Time Travel / Dimension hop Adventure Fanfiction where Naruto has his abilities after his fight with Kaguya and his final fight with Sasuke? I've been waiting on a well written one to pop up for awhile now and it doesn't seem like it's coming. The whole reason I posted this story was to fill that gap in the fandom. Well, on with it I guess!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Naruto stood awkwardly in the center of the room, on the sparring mat surrounded by a whole group of people- all of which whom were whispering excitedly, or disapprovingly at this whole situation keeping a hefty distance between them and himself, but to the ones who were displeased it was beyond their power seeing as Naruto agreed to it, and the order came from one of the highest authorities, period. Naruto kept and ear out for any useful information while Menma was conversing with the instructor. Said family member in the distance chuckled at whatever was said out of hearing distance by the instructor. Apparently, Naruto had caught Menma's attention because he gained a brief look of pleasant surprise, giving that ever seemingly trust worthy closed eyes-smile much like his sensei Kakashi and a friendly wave. Naruto only stared back at his Brother. Menma blinked, rubbed his chin and turned back to the instructor.

Naruto was usually happy for any attention he could get, but for once there was something he just didn't trust about Menma. With Kurama's ability he was able to sense Menma held no ill will toward him, but that didn't stop him from being deceitful. Despite that facade he put on for his fans, family, friends, and his men, Naruto could see the underlying darkness hidden in his brother's eyes. Putting the dark haired mirror image out of his head, he focused on those around him to listen for anything once more.

"You know, I was expecting a lot more... I don't know, arrogance?" Apparently his reputation extended further than just the castle, just how spoiled was his image?

"I hear you, she just looks lost and confused and nothing at all like I heard..." Lost and confused pretty much summed up Naruto's entire existence here so he really didn't have anything he could counter with.

"Is her brother really going to make her fight? Look at those tiny hands, she's a flower girl not a martial artist! This is wrong..." That would explain all the pink and plush in the room...

"She's so small and cute! Is she really that spoiled? She doesn't look like she's even older than my own daughter... The empire really is strict on training isn't it?" A woman in the crowd conspiratorially whispered. Naruto wasn't too big on training children to be killers, but from what he'd seen in this world most people didn't even seem to be Ninjas so he couldn't comment because he didn't know what training was being done other than a spar.

"Yeah, the Royal Family is full of power monsters but I don't think she's even gotten an official training, she can't beat a kid a few years older than her... How does he expect her to fight powerful martial artists and magic users?" Wait, what?

Naruto's ear flicked as he picked up the sound of "magic user". Magic doesn't exist, the closest thing to it is chakra... But then, Naruto had to remember the foreign energy he felt earlier in the day when bursting into the meeting room. Different universe meant different rules, so magic could actually exist here. What a strange thought.

"H-Hey Hinata, you don't think that she's spying on me do you?" What?

Naruto found 'her' eyes drifting to his right, where he saw an anxious Konohamaru staring at him whilst hiding behind a mini Hinata. A mini Hinata with long hair.

"Oh, don't be silly Konohamaru... There's no way she even knows who-"

"Look! She's looking directly at me!" He frantically whispered. True to the other boy's words, Naruto gave the boy an unimpressed look. Looks like Konohamaru was the same as ever. Feeling the prankster rising in his soul, he couldn't help but give a bright sunny grin to his unofficial student.

"Idiot, you're just being paranoid-" Neji stopped his sentence to see that Naruto was in fact, looking directly at them. "...Well, that's... Odd."He finished lamely, for once the Hyuuga lost poise, after all- what does one say when confronted with something so unlikely that it should never be true, and yet it was?

Konohamaru on the other hand, found himself staring into those cute thoroughly amused eyes of the tiny girl. He knew that light in her eyes better than anyone, in his own opinion, the gleam of someone pulling a rather funny prank and reaping the humor as they went along. She was messing with him!

Naruto took his attention from the anxious boy to look back at Menma after hearing footsteps, whom of which was making his way back over to him. "Imouto, are you ready to begin?"

"Oi'..." Naruto frowned at Menma, whom still didn't seem to get the message that Naruto didn't trust the way he acted because he looked slightly saddened by the lack of trust. "What are we doing exactly? I'm not going to agree to just anything y'know." Menma perked up considerably.

"You really are full of surprises today, aren't you Imouto?" Menma gave an actual amicable smile for once, instead of that false one he was always conjuring up, though this smile actually put him on edge, he at least gave his brother the courtesy of a small genuine smile back. This only increased Menma's large smile. "A figured a few simple spars would be nice for a warm up, and then we'll move on to something a little more advanced since you're a privileged guest here today. Actually, I was sure the reason you were here at the school was because you wanted to learn something." School?

A dawning of realization occurred as Naruto realized how Menma had found him, he was on the School's estate! Not his 'own' home estate! It explained how come he hadn't recognized any of the rooms or even the building outlays after he left his room a few hours ago! How big was this school for him to have been wandering these halls for hours without him even knowing where he was? It also explained all the closed doors and sounds of fighting, pencil scratching, or lessons that had been taking place as he'd been walking pass the doors earlier. Menma gave a knowing smile. "Lost again, Imouto?" Naruto only gave a sheepish grin, causing Menma to give an amused chuckle. "Regardless, you're here now. Right?" Menma patted Naruto on the head, heading off the other direction- Naruto made a move to follow him, but he suddenly swiveled around and held out his hand.

"After speaking with the instructor, we've decided the best way to test your performance is by bringing in one of the senior students from another class. He's around the same age as you, actually." Naruto gave a blink. "Sasuke! Come on in!"

Naruto froze, hearing the name of his rival, brother, former enemy, and best friend...

Sasuke Uchiha...

Sure enough, the mini black haired avenger came walking in with his hands at his sides after sliding the door open, cool as the day Naruto met him.

"Sasuke!" Konohamaru bursts out with glee, causing Sasuke to look at Konohamaru with surprise. His onyx eyes shun with an emotion that Naruto knew was foreign to him outside of combat- Loyalty. But why that loyalty was there was another question. The duck tail haired one time avenger paused once he reached the other side of the mat beside Menma, giving a _casual_ _friendly_ _wave_ to Konohamaru. He then did something _else_ he'd never seen before...

He _bowed_. "Menma-sensei... This is Naruto-sama?" His eyes glowed with curiosity, raising himself. This version of Sasuke was... weird. He was actually _sociable_! "She doesn't look half as spoiled as everyone made her out to be." He said bluntly, causing a few snickers to come from the crowd. "But, she definitely doesn't belong on sparring grounds. Look at her form, it's so clumsy and she's just standing there. I can tell by her stance she doesn't have any grace at all, she looks like she just throws her fists and hope they contact. But what is she, six?" Naruto felt a vein ready to burst on his forehead as Sasuke casually poked at him much like the times back at the academy.

"Ten." Menma corrected. "I will admit though," He said patting Sasuke's head affectionately. "Despite being awfully blunt, you've got a good eye to spot those flaws in her form while she's not even fighting. You truly are Itachi's little brother aren't you?" Sasuke seemed to swell up in pride at the compliment, as well as deflate at the same time.

It was ironic, here in this room he could see dozens of Kekkei Genkai users with amazingly powerful Dōjutsu who could see things Naruto could never see with his own eyes, and yet they were all blind to the way Sasuke felt about being compared to his brother, forever in his shadow. Though Naruto was upset because of Sasuke nitpicking at his fighting ability without even seeing him fight, he did feel bad for him. Sasuke quickly covered up his disappointment, folding his arms.

" _Princess_ or not, why am I fighting her?" I can defeat anybody else in this room with little effort-"

"OI!" Naruto scowled.

"-and you're putting me against a little girl who can't even fight?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's outburst, finishing rudely and casting a glance of 'superiority' over the rest of the students. "Send her back to flower picking, this is a warrior's training area, not a girl's play room." Annnd, there went Naruto's pity. It was lost to his annoyance and ire- He had fought Sasuke for much much less, let alone all these thrown insults. Naruto had dignity though, and he would not give in to Sasuke's demeaning words. "Give me a real challenge- GAH!" Or not.

Naruto - Heavy Violence

Naruto finally shut the boy up with well placed satisfying knee to the face- hearing an audible thwack from the contact of flesh. Sasuke found himself hurdling across the mat, skidding and bouncing, one, twice, three times, before crashing all the way on the other side of the mat, rolling to a halt.

 _"Oi..."_ Naruto's voice quivered with barely restrained anger, his hands clenching as he gave the Uchiha a scowl. "Don't talk down on me... Teme." Naruto coldly glared at his friend. Sasuke's body twitched, he then pulled himself off the floor- an infuriating smug smirk etched on his lips as he stared down Naruto with his confident onyx orbs. It took everything Naruto had not to lunge at the Uchiha, years of that same smirk burned into the recess of his mind from pure annoyance and agitation. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto crossed his fingers in his ever famous line- the smug smirk was wiped off Sasuke's face(to Naruto's delight) as it was lost to surprise to the five clones that dashed from the smoke clouds at concerning speeds. The clones were homing in on him far faster than he had anticipated, not that he had expected a girl who supposedly couldn't fight to be able to:

A: Cross the _huge_ distance in less than a fraction of a second, faster than HE was able to, and he was trained all his life for it.

B: Jump high enough to knee him, and get close enough to surprise him.

C: Send him _hurdling_ across the mat with that knee.

And D: Be able to perform a move that almost killed him when he tried to even use it, let alone send FIVE of the ONE he couldn't even create without nearly _dying._

Regardless of the element of surprise, Sasuke lashed out in a spinning reverse kick as the first clone crossed the distance between, he felt a satisfying contact as his foot pelted the back of the clone's head and dispersed her- following closely was the second, third, and forth clones who tried rushing him from left and right, and from above respectively screaming their tiny little heads off as the prepared to sock the duck haired bully- clearly not grasping the idea of "surprise attack", he slid right under the legs of the one coming from the right, grabbing her tiny ankle.

"Gah!" The clone cried out in alarm as Sasuke used her as a projectile, tossing her at the clone who had previously been in the air whom had came down after Sasuke slid away- the clone made contact, smacking the other tiny clone in the face with her skull causing them both to cry out in pain and disperse into smoke. The remaining clone rushed Sasuke, lunging forward and throwing a nasty looking hook- but he simply side stepped the hook and chopped the back of the little clone's neck causing yet another clone to disperse.

"I'm impressed. It looks like I underestimated you after all, not that it really matters. A useless skill that won't help you." He goaded Naruto, his back turned to the other child. He dusted himself off, turning back to face Naruto. "But no matter what number you multiply zero by, the answer is _always_ zero-"

Sasuke felt a chill run through his body as he realized he couldn't find Naruto on the battlefield anymore. There was a significant lack of the sun-kissed child on the mat. He had been so concerned with the clones, that he'd forgotten about the original, a rookie mistake. He did however find comfort in the fact he wasn't alone, as everyone in the room was looking for the real Naruto. No one was expecting her to preform a move of such high caliber out of nowhere and be a fast as she was-!

Sasuke's head quickly snapped heaven-wardly as he felt a deep panic and a cold sweat form, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking as he looked up- and saw true fear in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto as the dots connected in his head.

BL_82 - Bleach

Time moved slow for the Uchiha as he got a full look at his opponent. She was the envision of true terror on the battlefield, her once seemingly warm sky colored eyes were now a freezing ice blue, her pupils shrunken to a near pinprick. Her face was locked into a cold visage with her icy eyes widened to a point of looking absolutely insane. Her foot was held above her head, prepared to deliver a nasty looking axe kick with a cold factual finality, her head held high and her mouth drawn into a thin line. Her killing intent was so powerful it was palpable- Sasuke could feel the terror running down his spine, in his stomach, in his heart, and the panic in his brain. The picture was burned into his mind for absolutely forever, likely because he had just unlocked the Sharingan if the slow motion was anything to go by. Because of that, Sasuke was able to react in time- he launched himself backwards having the ability to see her move before it was even done-

Or that had been the plan, until he felt a pair of tiny hands wrap around his waist, keeping him locked in place. " _What!?_ " His head snapped backwards, a smugly smiling _clone_ of Naruto was holding him! His mind raced at lightning speed as he tried to figure out just _when_ Naruto conjured this clone. _'There's no way, I only lost track of her for the time she was in the skies! When did she make another-_ ' Sasuke came to another horror inducing realization. Naruto created _five_ clones, not four! He lost track of Naruto AND her clone! His head snapped back to the real Naruto who was still in the sky- she had substituted her cold, crazy, empty look for a cheerful bright and sunny close eyed smile as she mimicked her Sensei, Father, and Brother.

"YOSH!"

She cute, and perkily cheered, opening her eyes, giving a bright happy grin and with a blinding speed that even Sasuke's newly unlocked Sharingan couldn't slow down delivered a destructive flying axe kick straight onto the Uchiha's unprepared skull-

 **THAWK! CRASH!**

-Causing the pale skinned boy to crash _through_ mat, and put a dent in the wooden floor under it, sending debris through the air, splintering the wood and shaking the ground from the raw destructive force of the Prophecy Child's dropped heel, and shooting dust from the long unopened floorboards.

A sudden silence reigned over the training room, looks of awe, surprise, and shock written over the faces of the students and teachers alike.

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"** For the second time, Konohamaru was the voice of the those surrounding him. "DID YOU SEE THAT!? SASUKE'S NEVER BEEN BEAT BEFORE! IT WAS ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!" Konohamaru was gripping his head with both hands in absolute mind boggling shock as he foamed at the mouth from his destroyed reality of "I'm the one destined to be Sasuke" was erased clean out of his head. Menma was stunned into a silence, but he raised his hand in a stupor.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" He called out.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto landed on the mat softly, with his cute smile still locked in place. 'Her' hands held at her sides- balled up as she bathed in the feeling of victory over the young Sasuke. He knew it was petty, but it reminded him of his younger days. He finally paid that smug bastard back for all the hell he put him through in the academy.

He shook with unknown emotion as he moved his gaze to his feet.

=====****=====

Menma stared at his younger sister in disbelief, he felt a swirl of emotions ranging from shock, pride, to even a tinge of fear after having seen this scenario. Three days ago, his sister didn't seem capable of opening doors by herself without demanding someone to do it for her. Now, she had just defeated Sasuke Uchiha- one of his students with the greatest potential and maybe even be one of the only candidates able to learn chakara techniques AND magical ones. Those that could do this made up one percent of the world, they were so powerful in fact that if discovered they were immediately taken from their homes for training. Naruto had just demonstrated she not only could use chakara already, but that she had an ABUNDANCE of it.

But Menma wasn't sure what was more frightening, her chakara ability, her dangerous speed and power, or the fact that she might have come into contact with the Kyuubi if these abilities were anything to go by. And from the looks of it, she didn't rely on it either, that was her own power. Since when did she which from magic to chakara? She had the magic of the Uzumaki clan, that's what he had expected her to use. But she didn't, she blew his expectations clean out the water and into orbit.

Sasuke may have talked a lot of trash, but the truth is he could back it up. Out of all of the people in the whole school, Sasuke was one of the least likely to be even touched, let alone demolished in hand to hand combat. Though, the element of surprise had been on her side so it could be forgiven that he had lost so terribly. He grew concerned as Naruto remained still, her eyes locked onto the floor, shaking-

"YATTA!" The blonde haired tiny girl cheered with enthusiasm, jumping upward and thrusting her balled fist heavenward= deeply surprising Menma at the childish act. "I DID IT! Did you see that, Menma? Neh? Neh?- Uh, is he okay in there? I didn't mean to him that hard.."

Menma stared at his excitable sister, giving a nod. 'Liar.' He thought.

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, and immediately Menma realized his error as Sasuke could have been hurt if him plummeting through the hard floor boards were anything to go by.

"Sasuke!" Menma blurred over to the hole, peering into it worriedly. "Are you alright Sasuke? Can you hear me?"

"Took you long enough." Sasuke grimaced. "Ugh... Remind me not to piss her off again, Sensei..." Sasuke grumbled, pulling himself out the floor boards with the help of the relieved Menma whom of which heaved him onto his feet and out of the hole. "She really packed a punch... I shouldn't have underestimated her so much... Yet, still..." Sasuke winced as he felt a bump beginning to swell up from the well aimed axe kick to his noggin- he raised his hand to cradle the sensitive swollen wound. Sasuke grunted, giving a tired glance as he realized they'd have replace the floorboards now from such a devastating blow to it. "I didn't break that." He said simply, stepping away from said hole. He then made his way over to the Naruto, who wasn't too far away from her mess she'd created- though she seem to be a good distance away from where she was previously.

Naruto stared at the approaching duck haired child with careful apprehension, but he knew that the Uchiha was an ally- not an enemy, and Sasuke had good control, and he knew it. There were few things at this age that could set off the boy off, one was a mention to his Clan, two was in anyway realizing he was inferior to someone else, and three was Naruto poking at him non stop, and even then he'd simply stoop down to his level and throw insults, which was annoying to Naruto because he'd refuse to fight him, and when he did it ultimately ended with Naruto being the one knocked down on his butt. Both the result, and the aforementioned emotional bombs didn't appear to be the same way here.

Sasuke stood across from Naruto, he could see that the students around him were waiting with baited breath to see what would happen next. Konohamaru had a humorous expression of impatience, sweating as he waited to see the result. Hinata had her hands cupped over her mouth with some clear discomfort at the showdown. Neji was impassive as ever, however the indication of his curiosity was his inclined left brow. He could not see the rest, as they were lost to the sea of unfamiliar faces. Refocusing his attention, he looked at the blonde powerhouse.

Naruto looked into the Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes.

There was a long moment of silence where everyone waited for the results, the crowd- all whom of which were expecting fists to fly at any given moment were surprised by what happened next.

Simultaneously, they gave each other mutual friendly smiles and shook hands- though the difference between night and day, almost literally, they were both comrades, and at the end of the day, had no hard feelings over the fight, the smack talk was different though, but Naruto already paid him back in full for that- if the painful looking knot on his head was anything to go by.

"You're good, I shouldn't have underestimated you. I should say I'm sory, but you've made yourself a large reputation. What I AM sorry about is not seeing if this was true myself. I'm glad I got to dispel them first hand, you really are the Princess. I'm glad that I get to be your body guard in the future after all, though it looks like you won't need much guarding." Naruto looked surprised at that. Body guard? Naruto was a body guard, he wasn't the one to GET body guarded, but then again he was a small cute looking girl at the moment. "Next time, I'll be prepared. I won't let you get off that easy, so I hope you'll give me that rematch sometime." Naruto gave a wide sunny, yet challenging grin.

"You're on Mop!" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Mop?" He inquired, but pieced together just as he said it.

"Yeah! Cuz' I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, AGAIN! Hehe." Sasuke rolled his eyes, retracting his hand and dusting off himself- causing clouds of dust and wooden splinters to come off of him, he ignored Naruto's smug smile, as he proved her point that he had been "mopped" since he had dirt all over him.

"Sensei, will that be all? If so, pardon me- I enjoyed this..." He winced, gingerly holding the knot on his head. "...Spar, but I must get back to my lesson so I can stay on schedule for the day."

"Yes Sasuke-kun, that'll be all for now." Sasuke nodded, turning to where he suspected the Rookies wee hiding and giving a wave. Spinning on his heel, he made his way to the door and turned one last time to look at Naruto specifically with veiled interest, specifically looking directly in her eyes.

"Excuse me." He said loudly, breaking the silence and slowly closing the dojo sliding door in front of him.

Silenced reigned in the empty presence of Sasuke about the room, Naruto stared blankly at the door. "I don't feel good about the way he was looking at me." He grumbled lowly. Menma heard him, being such a close distance just in case Naruto- being the unstable child she was supposed to be, had decided to deck to Uchiha child. It never came however.

"It's not often he gets defeated, and even rarer that he gets defeated in such a fashion. There aren't many children as powerful as you or him. You still both have a lot of room to grow." Menma chided. Naruto gave the young man an annoyed glance, he was confident in his ability to kick HIS ass. "...But I'm still proud of you, Imouto. This concludes the sparing evaluation on your part. You can join the rest of them, if you'd like." He signaled his hand to the assistant instructor, Hayate. The coughing man nodded, speaking up loudly.

"Everyone, welcome to your first year at Konoha's Academy for the Elite. K.A.E for short-" The man paused his speech to give a series of hacking coughs into his fist. His students looked on with apprehension for the mans obvious clear health problem.

Naruto recognized the man as an instructor from his time from the Chunin Exams. Wasn't he the one who died? Sakura told him about the confrontation about it in the war, come to think about it. That was almost certainly the man, Naruto found it amusing he was an instructor here too. That cough looked as deadly as it was the first time around. He should probably do something about that soon.

"We will now-" Hayate coughed in between sentences. "-Begin the sparing evaluation test- "Cough. "-Please take your places according to your slips given to you upon coming into your new-" Cough cough. "-Homeroom." Hayate finished weakly.

Naruto walked around the large dojo with a look of mild curiosity written on her face, hands behind her head. "This is a really large dojo..." He said to himself out loud.

"You know father, always willing to give those beneath him luxury. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Naruto immediately hated that condescending tone, it was sugary sweet, the perfect way to hide her toxic words, that were aimed at him specifically. He could practically taste the well restrained hostility of the woman who spoke. He turned behind him to see a woman in a beautiful golden flowered and crimson Kimono, twin dark blue mocking orbs attempting to pierce his person. Golden flowing long waist long curled locks, fair beautiful peachy skin with fleshy pink womanly cheek. Her lips were painted over with very little lipstick to give her lips a more full appearance. Her hands- which alarmed Naruto, were hidden in long sleeves so he could not read what she was doing with them. Most of all alarming though, was how he knew that face from seeing it in the mirror every day. "But you would know full well of that, considering all the gifts he showers you with." This woman really urked him, who did she think she is? No less, talking down to a child like that- no matter how spoiled she might be was disgusting. Naruto didn't know quite how to react, if he was supposed to be pretending to be 'herself'. So he chose the next best thing.

He didn't react at all.

He simply walked off joyfully, pretending like she wasn't even there- even giving a jaunty whistle to support her role of ignoring the rude mirror like image of himself. Apparently, she didn't like this if the subtle growl she gave was any indication. It appears she was not used to getting this kind of reaction. In Naruto's opinion, she wouldn't be getting any more reactions from himself in the near future. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't you walk away from me!" She huffed with ire, how was she supposed to mentally afflict her target is they ran away? And yet, Naruto did not bend to her whim. He continued to ignore her, fitting himself into a crowd of conversing students. The woman frowned with annoyance as the child got away. "Tsk."

"Looking to bother Naru again, Chasu?" Menma greeted with his ever kind expression, the aforementioned Chasu slowly- very slowly turned behind her to see her "passive" older sibling. He radiated with a cold dispassion for her actions. She began to sweat profusely, her pupils shrinking.

"Ehehe, no of course not Aniki... I came to see your class as usual, and she just happened to be here so I thought I'd say hello..." She laughed sheepishly, eyes darting around for an escape.

Menma did not believe her.

"What a jerk. Who does she think she is..." Naruto grumbled, shutting the dojo door behind him. He sighed, knowing he should have better control. He was a ninja! Screw that, he was the best ninja in all of the Ninja World! He needed better control over his ire, but that girl- or woman, demoness or whatever she was seemed to get under his skin. Shrugging it off, he figured he should get back to what he was doing before; finding a way back home.


End file.
